Café Bombón
by MintyTreble
Summary: Llevabas meses frecuentando Tweek Bros Coffee, tanto tiempo, que ya ninguno de tus amigos quería seguir acolitando tu adicción a la cafeína y tuviste que empezar a sentarte sola en la barra. Poco sabían ellos que el vicio no era al café, sino al barista que los preparaba. Tweek x Reader, one-shot.


_Esta historia está basada en la canción "Con un Ademán" de Paté de Fuá :)  
_ _Espero que la disfruten 3  
_ _(y/n): tu nombre.  
_ _(c/f): color favorito._

* * *

 **Café Bombón**

 _¡Clink cadink!  
_ Sonó la campanilla de la puerta cuando entraste en Tweek Bros Coffee.

Parecía una tarde particularmente agitada, pues todas las mesas de la cafetería se encontraban ocupadas. La gente no paraba de hablar, un par de ejecutivos discutían acaloradamente frente a sus computadoras, un grupo de chicos reían en la otra esquina, una pareja se susurraba palabras dulces mientras compartían una única porción de torta de chocolate…

" _Wow... por más profundo que pueda llegar a enamorarme, creo que jamás sería capaz de compartir un postre"_ , pensaste, intentando no burlarte en voz alta.

Te dirigiste hacia la barra de la pequeña cafetería, una delgada mesa con tres taburetes altos muy cerca de la caja y la vitrina de la pastelería. Quitándote tu gruesa chaqueta, te sentaste justo en la silla de la mitad, la habitual, ya que con el pasar de los meses, habías aprendido que por más clientes que hubiera, la gente prefería pedir su orden para llevar en vez de sentarse separados de sus amigos.

Sí, era terriblemente desconsiderado de tu parte acaparar toda la barra, en especial porque siempre te sentabas más sola que un judío en navidad. " _Es por un bien mayor"_ , te justificabas a tí misma, pero la verdadera razón era que habías descubierto que al barista le gustaba silbar mientras preparaba los pedidos y NO estabas dispuesta a dejar de oír sus pequeños conciertos.

El problema era que cuando había mucha gente cerca de la caja, se ponía demasiado nervioso como para seguir con sus canciones.

" _Sí, definitivamente es por un bien mayor… hay que cuidar su tranquilidad"._

Habías descubierto este detalle después de que tus amigos, tras días y días consecutivos de acompañarte a Tweek Bros, se negaron a seguirte acolitando tu adicción a la cafeína y tuviste que empezar a sentarte sola en la barra. Poco sabían ellos que el vicio no era al café, sino al chico que los preparaba.

-¡(y/n)!- te saludó el barista en cuando terminó de despachar a los clientes de la fila -Ngh, bienvenida a Tweek Bros Coffee, ¿qué te puedo servir hoy?

Tweek Tweak era el hijo de los dueños y trabajaba en el negocio familiar la mayoría de las tardes. Era el tipo más nervioso que jamás habías conocido, parecía que tuviera motores en las manos y los pies, no se quedaba quieto. Se balanceaba de un lado a otro si pasaba mucho tiempo sin órdenes que atender y con frecuencia le temblaban las manos.

Con solo escuchar su voz, sonreíste por inercia -como si no supieras~ ¡sorpréndeme!.

El barista volteó los ojos amistosamente para esconder el ligero rubor que amenazaba con aparecer en sus mejillas. Se dirigió a la zona de preparación de bebidas y con el golpe de inspiración que lo atacaba cada vez que ibas a visitarlo, empezó a crear una bebida que no existiera en la carta.

* * *

Recordaste la primera vez que le habías pedido que te preparara lo que él quisiera. Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que habías comenzado a frecuentar la cafetería y para ese entonces, ya habías probado todas las bebidas frías y calientes que ofrecía el local. Como buena stalker en la que te habías convertido, también habías notado que cuando el negocio andaba lento, Tweek se dedicaba a experimentar con mezclas de saborizantes y tipos de leches, con y sin cafeína, para luego dejarlos todos tapados y perfectamente alineados a un lado de la mesa. No siempre los probaba, tú sabías que era porque al rubio solo le gustaba el café negro, muy cargado y sin azúcar.

" _Como se prepara en mi casa"_ , pensaste divertida, imaginando cómo sería si él fuera el que te visitara a tí.

Y bueno, ya que a tí sí te gustaban las bebidas dulces, ¿por qué no ayudarlo a dar veredicto a sus creaciones?

-¡GHA, NO! ¡ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!- te respondió la primera vez que se lo pediste -¿qué tal que no te gusten? ¡OH, DIOS! ¡¿QUÉ TAL QUE SEAS ALÉRGICA?!

-Oye, tranquilo...- hablaste con la voz más suave y pacífica de la que fuiste capaz -no soy alérgica a nada, ni siquiera soy intolerante a la lactosa- continuaste, mirando esos ojos expresivos que revoloteaban aterrados -Y lo único que no soporto es la remolacha.

-¡NO HAY MANERA! ¡¿QUÉ TAL SI DESCUBRES TUS ALERGIAS DEMASIADO TARDE?! Cristo… ¿y si tienes una reacción alérgica a las combinaciones? ¡SE TE VA A CERRAR LA TRAQUEA Y NO VAS A PODER RESPIRAR! ¡LAS AMBULANCIAS NO VAN A ALCANZAR A LLEGAR Y YO NO...!

-¡Ok, ok!- lo detuviste al ver que el joven comenzaba a jalarse los cabellos -está bien, solo dame un moka…

Ese día te rendiste, pero la siguiente tarde llegaste con el doble de determinación, lista para obtener lo que querías.

-¡GHAA!- gritó el barista, sorprendido por un manotazo en la barra.

-Dame uno de tus experimentos- le ordenaste mirándolo retadoramente a los ojos -te traje una fotocopia de mi carnet del seguro médico y un certificado de descargo de responsabilidad, para que tengas a quién llamar si algo llega a pasar, pero que no te puedan culpar de nada.

Se escucharon las risitas ahogadas de los otros clientes. Tú sabías que esta debía ser una escena absurda, pero es que con este hombre se debía ir a todo o nada. Era supremamente fatalista, su lógica era como una bola de nieve cayendo en picada hacia un precipicio con piedras puntiagudas. Era el tipo de personas que necesitaba desesperadamente sentirse en control de la situación, y dado que el riesgo de que alguna mezcla te cayera mal era real, concluiste que en medio de sus delirios, el muchacho tenía algo de razón.

Tweek, por su parte, estaba pasmado… ¿de verdad alguien tenía tantas ganas de probar sus creaciones? él solo experimentaba para pasar el rato y ocupar su mente cuando no tenía nada más que hacer. Cocinar lo ayudaba a calmarse, a evitar que sus pensamientos volaran en direcciones que lo hacían temer al futuro. Te sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, tenía que ser una trampa, ¿cuál era el truco?.

-No te quiero engañar ni nada- suspiraste y Tweek sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, ¡¿le habías leído la mente?! -es solo que me da pesar ver todos los vasos que preparas y dejas ahí arrumados- continuaste, señalando la hilera de bebidas en la esquina y aunque dudaste si seguir hablando, lo hiciste -te he visto prepararlas muchas veces y la verdad es que se ven muy buenas, quiero probarlas.

Tweek no era estúpido, por supuesto que se había dado cuenta de que lo observabas desde la barra, ¡cómo no notarlo, si lo mirabas con esos ojos profundos y certeros!. Solo te conocía de nombre, por tantas veces que lo había escrito en tus tazas, pero sentía que algo traías entre manos cuando seguiste viniendo sola al café. Al principio, se preocupó, " _¿será que peleó con sus amigos?"_ , pero comenzó a sospechar de tí al ver que siempre te ponías de buen humor al entrar y que sonreías cada vez que (muy sutilmente, se atrevía a presumir) él te regalaba dos chocolates de cortesía en vez de uno. Era como si algo le atravesara los pulmones cuando entrabas al negocio, era una sensación aterradora, ¿será que lo querías matar? ¿lo estabas envenenando de a poco? le causaba taquicardia pensar en tí, era imposible que fuera saludable.

Al final, tu insistencia le ganó a sus sospechas y el aludido terminó por preparar a regañadientes un frappé de frutos rojos que aunque no estaba en la carta, había preparado millones de veces y sabía que a todos sus amigos les gustaba. Algo diferente, pero seguro.

* * *

Habían pasado meses desde ese primer experimento, ahora tanto las bebidas como su relación habían cambiado drásticamente. Tweek se volvió cada vez más atrevido con sus mezclas y tú finalmente te ganaste su confianza cuando le confesaste que algunas de las bebidas sabían terrible (nada que esconder, nada que temer). El rubio empezó a escribir una bitácora con sus mejores recetas, dejando notas aquí y allá sobre tus favoritas y observaciones sobre cómo mejorar las rechazadas.

Este se había vuelto el pasatiempo favorito del barista y aunque no quería admitirlo, se aburría terriblemente las pocas tardes en las que tú no podías ir a la cafetería.

-Aquí tienes- colocó una taza de vidrio frente a tí -es un café bombón con crema… Ngh, sé que es muy sencillo en comparación con mis otras recetas- empezó a acelerar sus palabras -y que ya te había hecho una versión frappe ¡GHA! ¡pero hoy hace frío y no quería que terminaras con hipotermia, y…!

Tweek siguió divagando mientras observabas la bebida, ensimismada. Era adorable, las capas la hacían parecer una banderita. Empezaba por una capa blanca de leche condensada, seguida por un shot de expresso y finalmente, crema chantilly y un espolvoreado de cacao.

Arqueaste una ceja y con una sonrisa, le coqueteaste -Wow, Tweek, me siento halagada~ ¿guardas en el local un vaso de vidrio especialmente para mí?- dijiste mientras pescabas la crema con una cucharita.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡N-NO!- se defendió, poniéndose tan rojo como un tomate -¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡ES QUE LA PRESENTACIÓN ES LO MÁS IMPORTANTE! y-y quería que tuvieras la mejor experiencia posible…- terminó por lo bajo, tan pasito que no lo alcanzaste a oír.

Tweek era toda una exposición de pinturas. Cuando estaba calmado, concentrado en su café y silbando, estaba coloreado en pasteles; con el cabello casi de color marfil y la piel muy pálida, salpicada por miles de pecas que se perdían al llegar al cuello y las mangas de su camiseta. Cuando el sol de la tarde entraba de reojo por las ventanas de la cafetería, Tweek se convertía en miel y oro, desprendía un aura cálida que lo hacía parecer un ángel con delantal.

Pero cuando se avergonzaba, el rubor acentuaba el color de sus grandes ojos verdes, y los abría tanto, que era fácil ver que entre el verde se escondían pequeñas pintas de color miel y que el borde del iris de sus ojos en realidad era azul. Hasta el cabello se le veía encendido, como si irradiara rayos de sol con cada movimiento espasmódico que se le escapaba. Las emociones le subían la saturación a todos sus colores, se convertía en un camaleón.

Este tipo podría tener el mundo a sus pies, si dejara que la gente lo mirara más.

Revolviste con cuidado el café y al acercarlo a tus labios, cerraste los ojos para oler su dulzura, tan característica de las bebidas del chico. Estabas tan encantada, que no notaste que Tweek no te quitaba los ojos de encima. Temblaba. Desde aquel lejano frappé de frutos rojos, se había expuesto a tu escrutinio al menos unas 78 veces, ya era hora de que dejara de ser un gallina… pero la verdad era que le importaba demasiado tu opinión. Nunca supo en qué momento tú te convertiste en su reto más importante. Quería satisfacerte, verte sonreir, que lo admiraras y halagaras… pero no tenía idea de cómo lograrlo, más allá de preparar un buen café.

-!NGH, no puedo soportarlo más! ¡¿cómo está?!- te apresuró cuando no pudo aguantar más la presión.

Lo miraste por encima de la taza, a través del vapor del café y él contuvo la respiración. -Perdón, es que no me esperaba que supiera tan fuerte- te disculpaste, volviendo a mirar la preparación -¡fue como… un disparo de cafeína! es muuuy distinto al granizado de la otra vez.

Tweek tuvo un tic en el cuello por la angustia, la versión frappé te había gustado -NGH, no entiendo, ¿eso es bueno o...? ¡JESUCRISTO, ESO ES MALO!

-No, solo es… diferente- le respondiste probando de nuevo la bebida. Era dulce y espesa, con un fuerte sabor a expreso que te despertaba como si saltaras a una piscina de agua fría. -Es interesante, ¡me gusta! Es muy bonito cuando las capas están separadas, y apuesto que funciona muy bien para calentarse cuando nieva.

El barista tomó aire profundamente y dejó de temblar, finalmente complacido por tu respuesta -(y/n), me vas a matar un día de estos- se quejó mientras tomaba nota en su bitácora -¿qué ganas con hacerte la misteriosa? ngh ¡me vas a dar un paro cardíaco y ya nadie te va a preparar café!- Puso tal cara de indignación que no pudiste evitar reírte a carcajadas.

Frustrado, el chico siguió concentrado en sus notas mientras tú decías entre risas -¿En serio, Tweek? ¿Con la imaginación tan activa que tienes y lo peor en lo que puedes pensar es que ya nadie me vaya a hacer café?

-Lo peor que me puede pasar es que te vayas y me cambies por otro tipo- Soltó el rubio con el ceño fruncido, sin ser realmente consciente de lo que había dicho.

Enmudeciste por el shock y el calor del café voló a tus mejillas. No sabías cómo reaccionar, ¿eso era una declaración? ¿estabas exagerando y solo oíste lo que querías oír?

Al notar tu silencio, Tweek dejó de escribir y se te quedó viendo, confundido. Tú abriste ligeramente la boca para intentar responder con algún chiste o algo, pero no se te ocurrió nada. Entonces, algo se encendió en su rostro.

-¡GHAAAA! ¡QUISE DECIR BARISTA!- gritó al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho - ¡QUE ME CAMBIES POR OTRO BARISTA!- sus ojos bailaron por toda tu cara y luego por el piso, evitándote -¡NO, JESUS! ¡YO NO QUERÍA DECIR NADA COMO ESO!- se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, completamente rojo -UUUGH.

-EJEM- tosió alguien frente a la caja. Era un cliente que con los brazos cruzados y poca paciencia, esperaba que tomaran su orden.

-¡GHA! ¡BIENVENIDOATWEEKBROSCOFFEENQUÉLOPUEDOAYUDAR!- lo atendió el rubio, aún más avergonzado.

Mientras Tweek hacía su trabajo (en medio de OH DIOSes, JESUCRISTOs y espasmos), tú te quedaste congelada, mirándolo. Sentías que el corazón te rebotaba incontrolable entre la espalda y el pecho, como si quisiera escapar y saltar sobre el joven que tan diligentemente cumplía con su deber a pesar de estar sufriendo un colapso mental.

" _Llevamos más de cinco meses en este tire y afloje"_ pensaste, acabando con tu café, _"¿quizás ya es hora de intentar algo más atrevido?"._

-Hey, Tweek- lo llamaste cuando terminó de atender al malhumorado cliente. Él solo se sobresaltó y no se atrevió a mirarte -¿me puedes pasar la cuenta?

Volteó de golpe -¿Te vas tan pronto?- preguntó apesadumbrado y sus grandes ojos te apretaron el corazón.

" _Sé valiente, (n/y)"_ te dijiste a tí misma.

-Sí, solo pasaba a saludar, tengo algunas cosas que hacer en casa.

Tweek se te quedó mirando y suspiró, derrotado. Seguramente te había asustado, ¿qué clase de tendero va por ahí diciéndole a sus clientes que ni siquiera la muerte se compara con que dejen de ir a la tienda?. Mientras te entregaba la cuenta, se sentía como el más imbécil de los hombres… el más imbécil y el más cobarde, porque tampoco era capaz de pedirte que te quedaras un poco más.

Sacaste de tu billetera el dinero exacto para pagar el café bombón y sin que el barista se diera cuenta, escribiste algo adicional en la factura. Le entregaste todo y agradeciendo rápidamente, escapaste por la puerta con el corazón en la garganta.

Él te vio salir y resignado, guardó el efectivo en la caja registradora. Estaba a punto de deshacerse de la factura cuando vio que tenía algo escrito en esfero (c/f).

 _No tengo que estar en el  
_ _café para poder hablar,  
_ _Por qué no salimos a algún lado?  
_ _xxx-xxx xxxx (tu cel)  
_ _~(y/n)_

Ahora sí Tweek estaba seguro de que se iba a morir. No había otra explicación a sentir la calma de flotar y la violencia de explotar al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 _Llevo años leyendo fanfics, pero esta es la primera vez que escribo uno :D Por ahora, esta historia se mantendrá como un one-shot, aunque me gustaría escribir al menos un capítulo más.  
_ _Espero que les haya gustado y apreciaré cualquier comentario que me quieran escribir, muchas gracias por leer este fic ;D_


End file.
